loving a pirate
by miki123
Summary: We know how the first movie went down. What would happen if i added a new character? Meet Amelia Swann. Older sister to Elizabeth and stuck in an unwanted engagement. She joins the fight to save her sister and gains something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1 meeting Amelia

**Well hello my friends! I hope you like the story. It took me like two days cuz I just couldn't stop writing! Its was fun writing and I hope its fun reading! Enjoy! Ok well I have been told that this chapter is almost the exact same as the movie. I kind of made it that way because it is supposed to go along with the movie so… yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Amelia and the dress she is wearing. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Amelia groaned as she woke from her sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes and asked "yes?"

"Miss Amelia, Governor Swann would like to speak with you when you are decent." called a maid from the other side of the door. Amelia stood from her huge bed and pulled on a robe. She opened the door to see her father standing there with two maids.

"yes?"

"May we come in, dear?" her father asked. Amelia stood aside obligingly and they came in. One maid opened her huge window letting in fresh air and light. The other maid took the lid off of a box she was holding.

"Its so beautiful…. What's the occasion?" Amelia asked holding up the dress. It was made of blue silk and it had white ruffles on it.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" Gov. Swann asked.

"I suppose not." Amelia smiled .

"I picked it because it matches your eyes."

"Thank you, Father." Amelia said from behind her changing screen. The maids put a corset around her and they tightened it. Amelia gasped in pain.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" her father asked worriedly

"O-of course." She gasped for air. The maids finished putting on the dress and she stepped out from behind the screen.

"You look lovely, Amelia." Gov. Swann said. "Actually I had hoped that you would wear it to the promotion ceremony."

"Norringtons'? Do I have to go? He's so boring." Amelia said as the maids were doing here hair. They were putting it up but she took it down and said "I like it down." The maids obeyed but they looked doubtful.

"It's not the fashion, Miss." One said.

"I don't care much for the rules of fashion. I like how it looks so it will stay that way." Amelia said firmly but politely.

"If you say so, Miss."

"Well, he requested your presence specifically. So you must go." Her father said.

"But he-"

"Please don't argue with me, Amelia." He interrupted.

Amelia sighed and said "fine."

"There's a good girl. Now I must take your leave, for I have to work on convincing your sister to do the same." Gov. Swann said.

"Have fun." Amelia smirked. A hat was put on her head and she put on a necklace that was plain and simple. It was a silver chain with a large sapphire on the middle.

So how was the first part of my story? Interesting? Did it make you want to keep reading? Review too please!


	2. Chapter 2 partys and marriage proposals

**2nd chapter yay!** **Ok well here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I own Amelia and that's about it…**

"Elizabeth, are you ready yet?" Amelia asked as she stood outside her younger sister's room. She impatiently put her hands on her hips. The blond girl walked out of her room. "Finally. You know we are going to be late…Not that I mind much." Both girls laughed as they made their way down the stairs.

"Amelia, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Their father said.

"Oh hello, Will." Amelia said.

"Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night." Elizabeth said rushing down the steps.

"About me?" Will asked.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to-"but Elizabeth cut Gov. Swann off.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget, miss Swann?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

"There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Gov. Swann cut in. he gave the girls parasols. "There you are."

"Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said.

"Goodbye." Amelia said as their father pushed them out the door.

"Good day…. Elizabeth." Will said the last part when they were out of earshot. Amelia saw the look that Elizabeth gave Will when he was out of sight. She decided to try to lighten the mood. She put on a bored face and said "Well lets get this boring ceremony over with." She got a stern look from her fathers and a laugh from her sister.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lia, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked once the ceremony was over. Amelia was a little pale and she kept fanning herself.

"Having really hard time breathing. Damn this corset." She whispered.

"He's got you in one too?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I feel sorry for all the women who have to wear these damn things. But, Lizzie, that's not all. Father said that Norrington requested my presence here. That's the only reason why I came." Amelia made a face. Elizabeth giggled.

"Well here is your chance to find out why."

"What are you-"

"Amelia, may I have a word?" Amelia turned around to see the new commodore. She took his arm and he led her to a platform.

"Amelia?'

"Yes?"

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but must speak my mind. This promotion has brought to my attention something that I lack." He glanced at her and then looked back at the ocean.

"And what is that?" Amelia asked trying to be polite, even though she was in pain and she couldn't breathe.

"A marriage of a fine woman… Amelia, you are a fine woman." Amelia gasped and Norrington looked at her.

"I'm a bit nervous myself." He said. "But I-"

"Can't breath!" Amelia looked down in time to see Elizabeth fall into the water.

"ELIZABETH!" Amelia yelled. She was about to go after her but Norrington stopped her.

"The rocks, it's a miracle she missed them!" he said. Amelia yanked her arm from his grasp and ran as fast as she could down to the docks. Norrington, Gov. Swann, and some soldiers followed her. She saw Elizabeth laying on the docks with a man and two soldiers around her. The man was wet. 'He must have saved her…' she thought as she fell to her knees. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "Yes." Elizabeth was helped to stand by Gov. Swann, who wrapped his coat around her. Amelia found that the man was staring at her. She was uncomfortable under his gaze and Norrington noticed. He helped her up and pointed his sword at the man.

"On your feet." He commanded. Amelia surveyed the man as he stood. He wore a white shirt with a vest and brown pants and boots. His hair was matted and in a large braid in the back. But some of his hairs hung around his face. His beard was in two different braids. A red bandanna covered his head and beads were in his hair. Gov. Swann saw one of the soldiers with Elizabeth's corset. The soldier dropped it and pointed at the man.

"Shoot him!" he said.

"Father!" Amelia said.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked. Norrington was silent for a moment as he put away his sword.

Reviews are appreciated. hint hint .chocolate for all who review!


	3. Chapter 3 overrun by pirates!

**Ok last chapter that gonna be updated today. I heart my reviewers! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I believe thanks are in order." He said sticking out his hand. The man hesitantly stuck out his hand. Norrington moved up the man's sleeve to see a P branded on his arm.

"had a brush with the East India Trading Co., Pirate?" he asked.

"Hang him." Norrington pushed up the man's sleeve more to see a sparrow in flight.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please."

"Well I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were." Amelia hid her smile.

"He said he'd come to commandeer on." Said a soldier named Mullroy.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Said another soldier named Murtogg. He held up Jack's effects as Norrington inspected them.

"No additional shot nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington unsheathed Jack's sword. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." Jack said as he was pulled along to be put in irons.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington said. Amelia decided to have a try.

"Commodore—James, please. Pirate or not this man saved my sister's life." She said putting a hand on Norrington' s arm. She felt him tense up.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness." He replied.

'Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said as the handcuffs were placed on him.

"Indeed."

Gillett moved away from him and Jack said "Finally." He threw his arms around Amelia's neck. Everyone jumped forward to help her.

"Amelia! Don't shoot!" Gov. Swann yelled.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said into her ear. She felt his breath on he neck. To everyone else he said "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Amelia is it? If you'd be so kind."

Amelia didn't say anything as she was handed his effects.

"Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Jack took his pistol and pointed it at her head. Amelia put his hat and his head and strapped on his sword as tightly as she could.

"Easy on the goods, love."

"You're the most despicable man I've ever had the displeasure to meet." She said fiercely.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your sister's life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" As he said the last words, Jack pushed Amelia into Norrington. Norrington caught her and he was almost to preoccupied seeing if she was alright to get Sparrow.

"Now, will you shoot him?" Gov. Swann asked angrily.

"Open fire!" Norrington yelled. Soldiers shot at Jack and ran after him. "On his heels. Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." The soldiers ran after Jack, who had swung down on the beam and was running across a bridge.

"You two are to go home and not anywhere else." Gov. Swann said. He pulled them off the docks and hailed a carriage. Norrington all the while stayed at Amelia's side until she was in the carriage. When the carriage started moving, Amelia grinned at Elizabeth.

"You were spying on me." She accused. Elizabeth grinned as well.

"If I hadn't have, then you would have had to answer Norrington' s marriage proposal." She retorted.

"Ah yes, thanks to your diversion." They laughed as the carriage pulled into the driveway to their home.

"Amelia would you help me-" Elizabeth began but Amelia interrupted her.

"I think I would just like to be alone right now." She said.

"Ok." Amelia walked down the hallway into the library. She picked out her favorite book and sat in the comfiest chair in the room and started reading. But she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept going back to the infamous Jack Sparrow. She kept thinking about how handsome he was. She was attracted to him. She knew she shouldn't be but she couldn't help it. Soon her thought carried her into a light sleep from which she was awoken from hours later by a gun shot. She heard screams and she cautiously walked out of the library. She saw pirates overrunning her home. The killed the servants, were stealing, and were damaging everything. She gasped and one of the pirates saw her. He grinned and advanced on her. She backed up until she ran into a desk. The pirate advanced even more.

"Elizabeth!" she yelled frantically. She saw Elizabeth running into the dinning room and locking the door. She searched for an escape. She saw the back door and ran to it. IT was locked and she couldn't find the key. The pirate was almost down the hall so she just crashed through the glass. She fell to her knees but she got back up and ran as fast as she could down to the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: another great escape by Captain Jack Sparrow! grins proudly

Me: You think so.

Jack: I know so. Cuz I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

Me: Just tell them to review.

Jack: You just did.

Me: …Oh


	4. Chapter 4 a night in the gallows

**Well everyone, I'm happy. Got my first reviewer! I'm so happy. Thanks Tex! Well I'm sorry to say that Norrington doesn't get the girl but you should still read anyways!**

She saw that it was as overrun by pirates of her home. But she had to find Norrington. She ran though town until she saw Will. "Will!" she yelled.

"Amelia?" she ran to him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" he asked her worriedly.

"She stuck at the house, pirates are there!"

"Watch out!" Will yelled pulling her out of the way. A Pirate had thrown a barrel through a window. Will and the pirate had got into a fight. Amelia got knocked back down, but she hit a pirate over the head with a plank of wood. He seemed knocked out and Amelia looked back to Will.

"Say goodbye!" said the pirate he was fighting. A cannon ball was shot and it hit the sign above them. Will ducked and the sign hit the pirate.

"Goodbye." Amelia went to Will and asked "What about Elizabeth?" Will spotted Elizabeth surrounded by pirates.  
"Elizabeth." He said. Suddenly a short pirate jumped in front of them. Will looked confused as he grinned at them. The pirate threw a bomb at them but it didn't go off. Will raised his sword and was about to go after him but he was knocked out by another pirate hitting him over the head with a frying pan. Amelia tried to drag Will out of the way but she was picked up by another pirate. He grinned at his buddy and said " 'ows this for a prize?" Amelia struggled but a stray bullet shot her. She cried out in pain as the pirate slung her over his shoulder.

"Now to find the armory." The two pirates walked towards the gallows. Amelia was in too much pain to notice. They knocked a soldier down the stairs and went down themselves.

"This ain't the armory." The one holding her said.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." Amelia looked up from her place on the pirates shoulder. But then the pirate dumped her on the floor.

The pirate spit and said "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much." Jack saw Amelia on the floor in pain.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." One of the pirates grabbed Jack's neck through the cell bars. "So there is a curse.. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of hell." The pirate said. The part of him arm that was in the moonlight was just rags and bones. Amelia gasped but no one paid attention to her. The pirates left leaving her alone with Jack.

"That's very interesting." he said thoughtfully. Jack looked to Amelia, who was holding her shoulder as blood soaked her dress.

"Come here, love." He said.

"What?" she looked up.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just get over here." Amelia crawled over to Jack slowly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" she asked. He grabbed the arm with the wound and pulled it through the bars. She cried out in pain. Jack put two fingers into her wound and dug out the bullet. Tears of pain streamed down her face. Jack ripped her dress and tied the strips around her arm.

"Why the hell didn't you just tell me you were gonna pull the bullet out?" she angrily panted from the floor.

"You sure don't act like a lady of noble birth." Jack said grinning down at her.

"I don't care! Answer my question!" she glared at him.

"Would you have honestly let me do it if you knew I was?" he asked seriously.

"Hell no."

"Then there's yer answer." Cannon shots and screams rang out as the pirates sacked the fort. The blood was soaking through the fabric around Amelia's wound. She groaned as she tried to stand up.

"You don't want to be doing that." Jack said.

"And what makes you think that?" Amelia asked. She took a couple steps and fell to her knees.

"You lost too much blood to be walking around like that." Jack said as he got up and sat on a ledge. He put his feet up and put his hat over his eyes.

Amelia stood up and tried again.

"Damn it!" she cursed when she fell again.

"Why don't you give up? Some one will find you sooner or later." Jack asked as he watched her from under his hat.

"I have to get to my father. He must be so worried." She murmured. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried again.

"Well I must admit, love. You got spirit. If you let me out of here, ill get you to your father and you can spend the rest of your days being Norrington ' s bonny lass." Amelia turned around so fast that her arm throbbed in pain.

"What makes you think he wants me for his wife?" she asked pain clearly etched on her face.

"I've seen the way he looks at you."

" well then you must have seen the way I look at him. I must say. Norrington may be the most boring man I've ever met."

"So you fancy the exciting man, then?"

"Well I certainly don't want a boring one. Besides, if I'm with Norrington, my life will be planned out for me, just like it is now. I'd much rather live life not knowing what will happen the very next day." Amelia sat back down, not trying to leave anymore.

"Why are you asking me this?" She asked. Jack didn't say anything, just watched her.

"Your not going to answer me are you?" she asked. He didn't say anything so she stood up once more and made it to the stairs.

"Well have a nice night in the gallows, Captain Sparrow." She said before she stomped up the stairs.

**Until next time my faithful readers.**

**Jack: Review, Savvy?**


	5. Chapter 5 putting plans in action

Another chapter. Oh I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so the one I put on here will have to count for both.

Disclaimer: Sadly I only own Amelia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amelia, there you are." Amelia turned to see her father standing there with Norrington. Norrington looked so relieved to see her. She started to walk to them but they came to her.

"Where is Elizabeth?" her father asked.

"P-pirates took her." She said she wasn't feeling well around her stomach but she couldn't remember why. 'Oh that damn corset.' She groaned in her thoughts.

"W-well we shall have to get a search party ready. But for now, Amelia, we need to get you cleaned up." Amelia agreed with her father. He hailed a carriage they climbed inside. They dropped Norrington off at the battlements to get people and stuff. When they got home, Amelia was sent strait into a bath. Her wound was treated and all the grime and dirt was washed off of her. Amelia dressed in a plain comfortable dress. She wouldn't let anyone help her but after awhile she managed it.

"Amelia, I'm going down to town to talk with Commodore Norrington about Elizabeth. Will you be alright?" her father asked.

"Yes." She said. Gov. Swann left and Amelia thought 'Time to put my plan into action.' She told the servants in the house that she didn't want to be disturbed and she ruffled around her room. She found some men's clothes. She slipped out of her dress and put on the clothes as fast as she could. She put on a white shirt with a black vest and her pants were a faded brown. She pulled on boots and put her waist length brown curly hair up in the blue scarf she had. She put a hat on top of the scarf. She had hidden these clothes years ago so they were tight on her. They showed off her curves. She bent down on the floor and moved the carpet. She pulled out a loose floorboard and found a pistol there. She put it in her belt and opened her window. There was a tree right next to it so she jumped onto the tree and climbed in the backyard. 'I have to find Will.' She thought as she ran down to town.

She saw Will talking with Norrington and her Father. She kept her distance because she didn't want them recognizing her. She couldn't hear what they were saying but suddenly Will buried his hatchet in Norrington's map. Norrington said something and gave Will back the hatchet. Will started to angrily walk away so she ran to catch up with him.

"Will!" he turned around and looked at her.

"Amelia?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Why are you in men's clothes?"

"I'm going to save my sister. Will you help me?"

"I will."

"How will we find her?" she asked realizing she knew nothing about these things.

"We ask Jack Sparrow."

"Him? Why?"

"He knows of the ship."

"Well we better hurry then." They hurriedly made their way back to the gallows.

They found Jack lying on the hay in his cell.

"Knew you couldn't stay away." He said to Amelia. She blushed a light pink but said nothing.

"You, Sparrow." Will said.

"Aye."

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make birth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta . It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!" Will was silent but then he said "they took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength? The door will lift free." Will said as he picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Will said skeptically.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." Will said as he and Jack shook hands.

"Agreed. Get me out." Will lifted the door open.

"Someone will have heard that… Someone's coming we have to go!" Amelia said. She was acting as a look out.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"No time to explain. We must go!" Amelia said as she ran with Will to the other exit.

"Not without my effects." Jack said grabbing them and following.

They made their way down to the docks and hid.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will asked as he saw the Dauntless.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl ? how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked Will.

"I'd die for her."

"And you, Miss Amelia?"

"Would you ever leave a family member to die?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Ill take that as a yes. Oh good, no worries then." Jack said. All three hid under a small lifeboat and walked into the water. There was air trapped under the boat, which was upturned, so they were able to breathe. The water stung Amelia's wound but she took no notice.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will remarked as they made their way over to the ship.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied. The reached the ship and they went up tot the surface. They climbed up the back of the ship and past the helm. Amelia pointed her gun at the few soldiers on the ship as will pointed his sword.

"Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Amelia gave will a funny look when he said that. The soldiers laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette said. Jack pointed his gun at Gillette's nose.

"Son? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" They made all the soldiers file onto a rowboat and set them off. The Dauntless moved forward and Amelia asked as she put her hair down

"Shouldn't we disable the rudder chain?"

"Good idea, Lass. Will, get to it."

"Commodore!" Norrington looked away from supervising the provisions being put on the ship to see Gillette and some soldiers on a rowboat.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. Sparrow and Turner and some other man - they've taken the Dauntless." Gillette yelled waving his arms to get their attention. Norrington looked through a spyglass to see Jack and Will, but he didn't see anyone else. Suddenly Amelia popped up from tying something down.

"Amelia… Turner must have gotten her into this. Rash, Turner, very rash. That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen." Norrington put the spyglass down.

"Here they come." Will said when he noticed that the Interceptorhad set sail. It was coming towards them. They all hid as the Interceptor came on their side. Jack put an arm around her waist. She would have protested but they needed to be quiet. Norrington and his men boarded the ship.

"Find Miss Swann and you will get a bonus to your pay. Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington ordered his men. Jack grinned at her and she glared at him. They grabbed some hanging rope and swung onto the Interceptor. Will used his hatchet to cut the ropes and the ship surged forward. Norrington noticed as the gangplanks fell away.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" he yelled. The sailors try but they are too late.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack yelled giving a smirk. They heard Norrington yell for the long nines.

"They're gonna try to fire at us." Amelia giggled. Jack smirked and waved farewell to the Dauntless as they sailed into the open sea.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6 finding a crew

I'm so happy with the reviews I'm getting so I decided that I would post more.

Disclaimer: I only own Amelia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been out on the ship for two days. Amelia was being taught how to steer the ship by Jack. His hands were over hers as she held the helm. Will looked on a little disapprovingly but said nothing about it. But he raised a very different subject.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." He began sharpening his sword.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, his tone showed he didn't really care. Amelia said nothing but she glanced at Will. Jack was pressed close to her and she was starting to like it.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Will persisted.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate." Will said drawing his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said still not looking at him.

"Again?" Amelia asked earning a smirk from Jack.

"Tell ya later." He said.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will said, his sword still pointing at Jack.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack moved the helm so that the yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea.

"Jack!" Amelia gasped. Jack prevented her from bringing him back on board.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these? what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So?" Jack let Amelia swing him back on board and he handed Will his sword.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

That night Amelia stood at the railing looking out over the water.

"What be you doing standing here all by your onesy?" Jack asked, sneaking up behind her and scaring her half to death. He laughed as she jumped.

"Don't you ever do that again!" she said glaring at him.

"And what do you think you will do if I do?" Jack asked turning her around and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This." And she proceeded to slap him as hard as she could. She slapped him so hard he turned halfway around.

"I didn't deserve that." He said as he turned to face her.

"I think you did." Amelia said smiling at him.

"Then I say you deserve some payback of your own." Jack said smirking.

"What are you—" But she was interrupted when Jack pressed his lips on hers. She didn't react at first but then she melted into it. Jack began running his hands down her back and she snapped out of her daze. She pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" she asked wiping her mouth.

"You sure seemed to like it." Jack replied smirking.

Amelia blushed. Jack tried to get close to her again but she moved out of the way.

She turned around and started walking to her cabin.

"Where ya goin', love?" Jack asked grabbing her arm. She swung around and slapped him again.

"Don't touch me." She said and continued to her cabin.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" they had just gotten to Tortuga. It had taken them about three days to get there and Amelia had ignored Jack for all of them. They walked through town, seeing drunks and whores everywhere. Amelia made a face as she stepped over someone who had passed out.

"It'll linger." Will said.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said as they neared the town square. They saw a women walk up to them.

"Scarlett!" Jack said. She slapped him hard and he turned half way around.

"Not sure I deserved that." He said. Amelia eyed him. Another woman came up to them.

"Giselle!" He said grinning.

"Who was she?" Giselle asked.

"What?" he asked before Giselle slapped him. "I may have deserved that."

Amelia rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"You don't want to be doing that, love." Jack called after her.

She said "I'm just going back to the ship."

"Cant allow you to do that."

"And why not?"

"We have business to do first." Jack put an arm around her waist. Amelia pulled her gun on him.

"I told you to not touch me."

"I thought you meant then." Amelia removed his arm and stood by Will.

"Something happened?" Will whispered to her.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if it's all the same to you." She said.

"Well let's go then." Jack said eyeing her.

They came upon a man sleeping with pigs. Jack threw a bucket of water on him.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." The man they had just woken up yelled. He sat up as Jack sat on his bucket.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack countered doing his trademark smirk. The man they had woken up looked confused.

"Aye, that'll about do it." They stood and Will threw another bucket of water on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said, earning a giggle from Amelia. They made their way to a tavern and Jack told them "Keep a sharp eye." He then sat at a table with Gibbs. Amelia stood next to Will, leaning against a pillar. They tried to listen to Jack's conversation as best they could, what with all the noise. They got distracted when a drunk took a hold of Amelia's arm and tried to pull her to dance with him. Will pried the drunk off of her and put an arm around her shoulder protectively.

"The kid?" they heard Gibbs say.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?" Jack said.

"Is he, now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind, Says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs replied.

"One can only hope. Take what you can?" Jack said toasting Gibbs.

"Give nothing back." Gibbs finished. They clanked their tankards and drained them.

The next morning, they stood before a row of sailors. They were on the docks.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said.

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack. Jack ignored him and started down the line. He stopped in front of an old man with a parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" he said.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack said.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," here Cotton opened his mouth to show no tongue, "so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs said thoughtfully. Jack turned to the parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question." He said.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Jack turned to Gibbs with a questioning look.

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs said.

"Of course it does." Jack turned to Will.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will replied.

"And what's the benefit for us?" asked a distinctly feminine voice. Jack walked down to the person with his head down. He took off the hat covering their face to reveal a woman who immediately slapped him after he said her name.

"Let me guess, you didn't deserve that one either?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow.

"No that one I deserved." He said as Anamaria nodded fiercely.

"You stole my boat!" she said.

"Actually—" here she slapped his again, "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one." Jack said trying to fend off her anger.

"A better one." Will butted in.

"A better one!" Jack agreed.

"That one." Amelia said pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one? That one!" Jack asked her. She smiled sweetly at him and her turned back to Anamaria. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye." The crew yelled.

"Anchors aweigh." The parrot said.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs said. Jack caught Amelia's look and said "It'd be far worse not to."

I love all my reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7 the code and sinking ships

Ok I know that one part of this chapter was taken from Dead Man's Chest but I just couldn't resist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia pulled on a rope as rain poured down over the ship. They were in a storm and she was tying things down. At the moment, she was tying down a huge box.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" she heard Will ask.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs replied. He turned to Jack who was steering the ship. "We should drop canvas, sir?" he asked.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We are catching up." Amelia stood and looked to see what else to do. She suddenly heard a rope snap and was tackled out of the way by Jack. She saw that the crate she had tied down was too heavy for the rope and it had rolled towards her.

"You alright love?" he asked. She nodded and was grateful that he had saved her until she realized that he was lying on top of her. She pushed him off and went below the deck.

"Dead men tell no tales." Sang Cotton's parrot as they entered a lagoon. Amelia stood at the railings looking at all the wrecks

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." She heard Gibbs say. Jack was at the helm. She saw him close his compass because Cotton kept looking at it too much. she smiled a little and turned back to the wrecks. She had been avoiding Jack since her saved her life. She had taken duties like cooking and that sort of stuff. Everyone seemed that much happier. Amelia found out that she was a good cook. Amelia glanced at Jack but he caught her gaze.

"You've been avoiding me, love." He said it as a statement.

"I...well...yes." she finally said.

"And why might that be?"

"I came here to find my sister and bring her home. That's all." She said. Jack was silent. He steered the ship, making sure to stay away from the other ships.

"I'm sorry if I lead you on, but-"

"If you go back to Port Royale, then you have to marry that boring old Commodore." Amelia smiled sadly at the nickname he had given Norrington. Jack grabbed her around her waist.

"You know its true, love. So stay with me. You can stay aboard me pearl once I get it back and-"

"And once I give in, you'll throw me aside just like those women—Scarlett or Giselle—and move onto someone new." Amelia said. She was seriously considering staying with him but she didn't want to be another name Jack's list.

"I wouldn't do that to you."

"How can I be so sure?" Jack was silent. Amelia looked down and nodded.

"I thought so." She said. She stepped away from him and was about to walk away when Jack grabbed her arm. He pulled her back to him and gave her a passionate kiss. They broke apart and Amelia blushed because people were looking at her.

"If I get the Pearl back, will you come with me?" he asked. Amelia stared at him and said "Yes." She never had seen Jack so happy. He hid it well, but it was in his eyes. She smiled and Jack took her hands and placed them on the helm.

"Jack, I don't think-"

"If you have any problems, ask AnaMaria." He said. He walked down and heard Will and Gibbs' conversation.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

"Human hair. From my back." Jack said from behind them. They looked up at him and he said "Let go of the anchor!" the crew hurried to obey his orders.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said. Jack started walking back to Amelia.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code." Jack replied.

"Aye, the code."

Amelia went after Jack who was working on getting a boat ready.

"What about me?" she asked.

"What about you?"

"Your planning on leaving me here?" she asked angrily.

"Yupp."

"But that's my sister out there!"

"I know."

"You cant just leave me here!" she shouted.

"'course I can. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I don't care if you're the bloody king of England! I'm going!"

"I hate you Sparrow!" Amelia yelled as she watched him go off with Will to the cave. She was handcuffed to the mast so she couldn't go. Jack had cuffed her there himself.

"Now, hate is a strong word." AnaMaria said.

"Well, its how I feel about him right now!" Amelia said as she sat down. AnaMaria leaned against the mast.

"No you don't." she said. "I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You're in love." Amelia looked up sharply.

"Maybe I am. But right now, I could kill him!"

"You may not have to." Gibbs said.

"What's the code you're supposed to keep to?" she asked.

"Anyone who falls behind is left behind."

"What!" she yelled. Suddenly they heard sounds of someone coming aboard the ship. Elizabeth came first.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth said.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs said.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked. Will came on board now.

"Will?" Amelia asked, "Where's Jack?" Elizabeth looked to will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"He fell behind." He said. Amelia sat in shock. She suddenly stood up and started pulling on the handcuffs. She tried to pull her hand through but it wasn't working.

"Let me out of these damn things!" she yelled while still pulling.

"Amelia?" Elizabeth asked. She ran to her sister.

"Let her go now!" Elizabeth said trying to help her.

"If we let her go, she will only go after Jack. She will only kill herself. She must stay cuffed until we are out in open sea. We will keep to the code." Gibbs said. AnaMaria started yelling orders as she went to the helm.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." She yelled. Will lead Elizabeth below deck. Amelia kept struggling as hard as she could. She kept going for awhile. But when she stopped, she fell to her knees exhausted and crying.

"Let me go." She murmured half heartedly. She leaned her head on a couple of boxes. She stared off into space and got lost in thought. 'Wow… I guess I thought he'd always be here… Maybe AnaMaria was right…. She was right. I love him.' She looked over to AnaMaria.

"I love him…"she told her.

"Can you not let her go now!" Elizabeth asked. She had just come up from below A set of keys were thrown to Elizabeth and she put them in her dress.

"What's happening?" Amelia asked.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us."

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth said.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." AnaMaria said.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye."

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." AnaMaria turned the helm and shouted "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!"

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs yelled.

"Elizabeth!" Amelia yelled. Elizabeth ran to her.

"I can't get out! Where are the keys?" Amelia asked. Elizabeth felt for the keys where she left them. She looked up at Amelia.

"They're gone." Elizabeth said. Amelia started to struggle again. The crew ran about dumping things overboard. Will came up from below as AnaMaria said "It was a good plan up till now."

"Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will said.

"With what?" AnaMaria asked.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Will replied.

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" Gibbs yelled. "The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth said. She was looking around for the keys while she talked.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will said.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" AnaMaria said.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs shouted. Elizabeth told AnaMaria to let go of the helm and the ship swung about.

"I wouldn't mind some help here!" Amelia yelled. Elizabeth looked around more frantically. The ships exchanged cannon fire. Amelia had to duck as a piece of wood came her way. Gun shot and more cannon fire rang out. Will, Gibbs, and Elizabeth hid next to each other, firing their guns.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs said.

"Your turn." Elizabeth returned.

"We need us a devil's dowry."

"We'll give them her." AnaMaria said pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

"Get away from her!" Amelia yelled, still trying to pull her wrist free.

"She's not what they're after." Will said. Elizabeth put a hand to her neck and realized something.

"The medallion." She said. Will ran below deck to search for it. Amelia spotted a lantern. She reached for it as far as she could and she grabbed it with the tips of her fingers. She swung it against the mast and broke it. The oil spilled on her hand and she started pulling again. She soon had to duck because a cannon ball blew the mast in half.

"Hey! Hey! Below!" Will yelled.

Jack swung onto the Interceptor and he helped Elizabeth.

"That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" he asked.

"Wretch!" She yelled and tried to slap him but Jack caught her hand.

"Ahh. Where's dear William?" he asked. Elizabeth ran off to find Will and Jack spots Barbossa's monkey and ran after it. Amelia's wrist still wouldn't come free. The pirates saw her but none bothered with her. The crew was rounded up and put on the other ship. "No no no no no. No! Let me go!" Amelia yelled at the handcuffs. She saw the Black Pearl sail away and pulled as hard as she could.

Ahhh all my lovely reviews. So encouraging!


	8. Chapter 8 one night gone horribly wrong

Sorry for the late update. Hey that rhymed… Anyways I was at an Oakland A's game, which totally rocked by the way. There we were two points down from the Toronto Blue Jays and we get a three point home run. Totally awesome. Well sorry to bore you with that. Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I own Amelia and that's about it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel told Jack's crew. Jack looked around to find Amelia but she was no where in sight.

"Where's Amelia?" he whispered to Elizabeth. She looked around and couldn't find her. Then suddenly, The Interceptor blew up.

"No... Will! Amelia!" Elizabeth went under the ropes and attacked Barbossa.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She shouted.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa said as he pushed her towards the crew. Elizabeth screamed as they groped her. Suddenly, Will and Amelia jumped on board.

"Barbossa!" Will shouted.

"Will." Elizabeth said.

"She goes free." Will said pointing a pistol at Barbossa. Amelia held onto Will's shoulder. She stood on the railing and surveyed the crowd. She saw Jack and almost ran to him.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"She goes free!" Will said again.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa grinned.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack said to Will.

"You can't. I can." Will pointed the gun at himself.

"Are you crazy?" Amelia whispered to him.

"I know what I'm doing." He said.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack said trying to stop Will from saying anything.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti said.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will said as he cocked the gun.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will repeated.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"Amelia and the crew go free as well."

"Who the devil is Amelia?" Barbossa asked.

"Me." Amelia spoke up. All eyes went to her. The pirates gave her lustful looks. Barbossa eyed her as she looked to Jack.

"Agreed." He said.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yelled as he was tied up.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa replied as will was gagged. Elizabeth was being made to walk the plank.

"Aye." The crew replied.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." The crew laughed as Elizabeth took off the dress and threw it at him.

"It goes with your black heart." She said. Barbossa pressed the dress to his face.

"Ooh, it's still warm." He said. Then he threw the dress to the crew. He grabbed Amelia's arm and threw pushed her out on the plank as well.

"Now ye will be havin' company on that island." Barbossa grinned.

"Off you go! Come on!" yelled a pirate after they had been standing there for a couple of minutes. Amelia looked down at the water. It was clear and blue.

"Too long!" Bo' Sun shouted and he kicked the plank. Both girls fell into the water. Amelia, who was a better swimmer the Elizabeth, helped her swim to the island. While they were swimming, they heard a second splash. When they got on the island they say it was Jack.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said after he waded on the island and shook the rope that was binding his wrists away. Jack pushed past them and started walking below the trees. Amelia watched as Elizabeth followed him, pestering him about how to get off the island. She just sat on the beach and shaded her eyes. She watched his lift a door in the sand as he explained jhow he got off the island before.

"Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He said.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He replied handing her a bottle of rum. Jack headed Amelia's way and handed her a bottle of rum. She laid it next her and said, "I don't drink."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Nope." She stood and dusted the sand off.

"I'm going for a walk." She murmured and started walking. Jack stared after her and asked "What's her problem?" Elizabeth sat next to him and said "I think she has feelings for you. You should have seen her when she found out you didn't come back. They had to chain her to the mast to keep her from going after you." Jack grinned.

"She was worried?"

"Yes."

Amelia walked off around the island. It wasn't very big. Maybe a mile around at the most. When she got back, the sun was setting. She sat and watched it. An arm wrapped itself around her. Amelia looked on her right to see Jack. He had a bottle of rum in one hand.

"So I heard you were worried about me." He said. Amelia blushed and nodded.

"And your bloody crew handcuffed me to the damn mast and almost cost me my life." She said digging her bare feet in the sand.

"Well your alive aren't you?"

"Not for long." Amelia eyed the bottle of rum in his hand. She took it and took a swig.

"I thought you didn't drink, love." Jack said grinning.

"Well if we don't get off this island, we don't have very long to live. Might as well live it up." She replied and drank.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me." Jack, Elizabeth and Amelia sang and danced as they ran around a huge bonfire that Jack had built.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack said as he fell down. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" All three of them were apparently drunk.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth said as she sat next to him.

"Not just the Spanish Main , love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really, is freedom." Jack said.

"That's not freedom." Amelia stated as she lay near the bonfire.

"And what is?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not marrying Norrington." She said closing her eyes.

"Fortunately I don't have that problem." Jack slurred. Elizabeth looked to her sister and assuming she was asleep, laid her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." She said.

"Oh, yes." Jack said as he put an arm around her. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." Amelia listened to their conversation and opened her eyes. She thought she felt her heart break.

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." Elizabeth said.

"I know exactly what you mean, love." Jack said as he curled his mustache.

"To freedom." Elizabeth toasted.

"To the _Black Pearl_." They both turned up their bottles but only Jack drank. Jack fell into unconsciousness as Elizabeth watched him. She looked back to Amelia, only to see she was gone.

When Amelia woke up the next morning, she had a massive hangover. She sat up and looked around. She was sitting on the beach far away from Jack and Elizabeth. She watched them the night before and she left as quietly as she could. And by the looks of things, nobody had come after her. Amelia saw a huge billow of smoke rising into the sky.

"There goes the rum." She said to herself. She stood and her head throbbed in pain. She heard someone muttering angrily and coming her way. The voice was distinctly male. 'Jack…' she thought bitterly.

"There'll be no living with her after this." She heard him say. She saw him look out to sea and see the Dauntless. Then he spotted her.

"There you are, love." He said, giving her a lopsided grin. He sashayed over to her and tried to put his arm around her waist but she pulled away.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"You said you wouldn't throw me aside." Amelia said trembling with anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Jack. I saw you and Elizabeth together last night." Jack realized what she was talking about and tried to go to her. Amelia backed away.

"Love, that-"

"How could you? And with my own sister… You bastard!" tears were running down her face.

"I loved you…" Jack stopped in shock.

"What?" he asked but she ignored him.

"But now I hate you." She said and walked away.

"Oh bugger." He said.

Amelia walked not caring where she went. Elizabeth ran to her and hugged her.

"You had me worried. I looked up and up were gone." She said. Amelia didn't return the hug.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked letting her go. She saw the tears on her sister's face and saw Jack. Amelia pulled away and kept walking. Elizabeth ran up to Jack and asked "What did you do to her?" she also tried to slap him but Jack caught her hand.

"She knows about last night." Was all he said.

"But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth protested.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Gov, Swann said.

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me. And what of Amelia? She did the same!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack cut in the conversation.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington replied.

"Commodore, please save him. As a wedding present to me." Amelia said speaking up for the first time since she got on board the ship. Norrington and her father looked at her in shock.

"Amelia, are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Gov. Swann asked. Amelia nodded numbly.

Jack watched as Amelia offered her hand in marriage to Norrington. She looked completely heart broken when she had walked away from him. He couldn't even imagine how sad she was right now. He felt so bad about what had happened. 'I never meant to hurt her… Now, thanks to me, I've lost the love of my life.' He thought.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" he choked out. He instantly regretted saying that because he saw Amelia was on the verge of tears. He extended his arms and added "I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked him.

"Inescapably." Two soldiers took a hold of him and took him up to the helm. Norrington offered his arm to Amelia. She was about to take it when Elizabeth stopped her.

"Thank you." She said.

"I did not do it for you." Amelia murmured.

Reviews are always appreciated, by the way


	9. Chapter 9 bullet wounds and confessions

Ahoy maties! This is the second to last chapter by the way. I'm thinking about updating the rest today so you guys won't die of anticipation. …………… Yeah. Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean no matter how much I wish I did

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Coward! The commodore ordered this? I have to tell him! The pirates are cursed! They cannot be killed!" Elizabeth yelled as she was forced into a cabin. Amelia looked up from where she sat. She had been locked in there not too long ago.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Gillette said with a smug grin on his face as he shut the doors.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Elizabeth yelled as the doors were locked. she turned around and saw Amelia sitting in the chair by the window.

"Oh Amelia. I'm so sorry." She said as she went over to her. She attempted to give Amelia a hug and when Amelia didn't resist, she hugged her tightly.

"I love him…"Amelia whispered.

"I know. I shouldn't have done it, but it was the only way I could think of to get him drunk enough to pass out." Amelia was silent but she slowly hugged Elizabeth back.

"I may have sealed my fate," Amelia said, "But that doesn't mean I cant help you have a chance at handling yours. Let's go save Will."

"How will we get out?" They saw the sheets and things in the cupboards and smiled to each other. They heard their father talking from outside the doors, but they ignored him and threw their makeshift rope out the window and climbed into a rowboat that was waiting.

"We should get the crew free first. That way we have a good chance of taking the ship back." Elizabeth said.

"Right." They rowed to the Black Pearl and climbed on. Suddenly. The undead monkey fall from the rafting, trying to scare then. Elizabeth made a face at it and threw it over board. They ran down the stairs, but heard some pirates coming. They hid and went down to the brig when they were gone. They saw they crew in a cell. "It's Elizabeth and Amelia!" they heard Gibbs say. Amelia spotted the keys hanging from a nail and freed the crew. The all went on the deck and saw the rotted corpse pirates. They quietly waited until they pirates looked over the railing and then they pushed a rowboat, knocking them overboard and scattering their bones.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" Elizabeth said a she and Amelia pulled on the rowboat. Seeing no one helping them, they turned around.

"Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot said.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl." Gibbs said.

"And what about Jack, you're just going to leave him?" Amelia asked.

"Jack owes us a ship." One sailor said.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs said.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth said.

"What if you were in Jack's position? Wouldn't you want someone to help you?" Amelia asked. She eyed the crew.

"Faithful crew indeed. Let's go, Elizabeth." They climbed down into the boat and rowed to the cave, "Bloody pirates." Elizabeth muttered.

"You help will. I'm going after Jack." Amelia said as they entered the cave.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." They heard one pirate say to Will. Elizabeth ran to them and asked "Do you like pain?" then she hit the pirate with a heavy staff. "Try wearing a corset." Amelia saw Jack as a skeleton. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She elbowed the pirate in the stomach and he yelped. He drew his sword and Amelia looked to Will. He tossed her one as he and Elizabeth strung together tree pirates and blew them up. They turned to help Amelia, but apparently she didn't need it.

Amelia blocked and parried the skeleton, getting in a few shots as well. The pirate swiped at her. She got hit in the arm but continued on. She chopped off his arms, then legs, and finally, his head. She kicked all the parts into the shadows so he wouldn't come after her.

"Where'd you learn that?" Elizabeth asked with a shocked look on her face.

"You know when you were learning ballet? I was learning this." Amelia said smiling. Will saw Jack give a signal and he ran to the stone chest. Jack cut his hand, bled on the medallion, and threw it to Will. Barbossa aimed his pistol at Amelia and two shots rang out. Amelia put a hand to her stomach and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood. She looked up to see Jack staring at her.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said. "Well now ye lost your love as well."

"He didn't waist it." Will said as he dropped both medallions into the chest. Barbossa dropped his sword and looked at the blood spreading from his chest.

"I feel cold." He said before falling dead to the ground, an apple falling from his hand. Amelia fell to the ground and the last thing she heard before she fell unconscious was Jack calling her name.

"Stop struggling and it won't hurt as much." Elizabeth said to Amelia. They were on their way back to Port Royale. Amelia had woken up when they were about two days from the Port. Right now, Amelia's wound was being redressed. She had found out where they were keeping Jack. Luckily he was on the same ship she was on, more of the naval fleet had shown up while they were on their way back. He was in the brig. Amelia was in the cabin she and Elizabeth shared. The makeshift doctor had done all he could and left.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked.

"Almost 10:00 pm. Time for us to go to bed." Elizabeth replied. She lay down in her bed and Amelia feigned sleep. Once she was sure Elizabeth was asleep, she slowly stood up. She was in so much pain, but she had to do this. She felt her way along the wall in the dark and found the doorknob. She opened the door and stuck her head out to see if there was anyone there. Luckily, no one was. Amelia hobbled along the railing, hiding behind boxes when the night watch came by, and going as fast as she could in her weakened state. She found the stairs and slowly made her way down them. She gripped the railing so tight that her knuckles were white. She reached the bottom of the first flight. She heard someone coming so she quickly ducked behind some crates. She screamed silently in her head from the pain. She recognized the voices that she heard. It was Norrington and her father.

"Amelia seems to be doing better." Norrington said.

"Ah yes. She certainly has a will to live." Norrington was silent.

"Because of her wound, we will have to wait to make the marriage take place, instead of when we get home as we planned." Gov. Swann said.

"Yes. I'm sure she will take the idea of us getting married so soon well?" Norrington asked. Amelia gasped. She quickly covered her mouth and held her breath.

"Did you hear that?" her father asked.

"Yes." Norrington said. They walked slowly over to where Amelia was. She scrunched up as small as she could and they passed by her. She waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before she got up. She walked down the other flight of stairs just as slowly as the first and walked down a little hallway. She saw a small lamp hanging from the bars of the cell. She walked faster then she was already and when she got there she doubled over in pain.

"Ow…" she complained.

"Amelia!" Jack exclaimed.

"Hey, Jack." She said as she held her stomach.

"You shouldn't be walking around. You just got shot." Jack said. Amelia smiled at him.

"I'm fine." She said. She saw the keys hanging on a wooden peg and she reached for them. She opened his cell and climbed in.

"I thought you hated me." Jack said.

"Don't ruin the moment." She replied. He raised his eyebrows and held her gingerly.

There was silence until Amelia said "I don't hate you."

"I know."

"but I do love you." She said. as she leaned her head on his chest.

"I know." There was silence again.

"Well?" Amelia asked.

"Well what?" Jack asked, knowing fully well what she wanted. She looked at him long and hard. Finally he said what she wanted to hear.

"Don't worry, Love. I love you too." Amelia smiled up at him and he kissed her. She was about to kiss him back but she stopped. Jack noticed a stray tear crawling down her face.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"I'm getting married." She said. Jack was silent.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered. Jack grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"You're not stupid. You did what was right by you." He said. She wiped her tears away but they kept coming.

"But I love _you_!" she said.

I would love some more reveiws


	10. Chapter 10 escapes and really bad eggs

Wow it's over and done with. Well I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers. Reviewing really helps. I think I am going to write another story but I'm not quite sure of the plot yet. But I'll get it sooner or later. Sooner hopefully. ok well I'll stop talking now and let you read if you haven't already skipped this part.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own only Amelia

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling…" the official read off the list. Amelia stood sat next to Elizabeth, who was standing with Gov. Swann and Norrington.

"This is wrong." Elizabeth said as she watched Jack standing on the platform with the noose around his neck. Amelia stared at him not saying anything.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Her father replied.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" the official continued. Amelia saw Jack smile and look over at the executioner. She gripped the armrests and stood.

"Amelia!" Gov. Swann tried to get her to sit back down.

"If he shall be hanged for helping Elizabeth, then I should be up there as well." She said.

"You have been fully pardoned. Please sit down!" Gov. Swann said. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away.

"I cannot watch this." She said and she fled to the platform where everything all began.

"…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Amelia heard the last of the crimes Jack had committed. She heard drums sound and heard the trap door open. She thought she felt her heart stop. But then she heard fighting so she went to see what was happening. She saw Jack was trying to balance on a sword that was stuck in the door. Will was fighting the executioner and he cut Jack free.

"Jack!" she said. She saw Jack and Will fighting their way up to the tower she was just at. She was pulled out of the way by Norrington just as Jack and Will were cornered by the soldiers.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington said to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal , I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Gov. Swann said.

"And a good man." Will replied. Amelia saw Jack point to himself and mouth 'That's me.' She grinned.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will finished.

"You forget your place, Mr. Turner." Norrington said.

"It's right here between you and Jack." Will said.

"As is mine." Elizabeth said stepping by Will.

"And mine." Amelia said stepping by Jack.

"Elizabeth! Amelia! Lower your weapons. For goodness, sake put them down!" Gov. Swann pleaded.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Amelia.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said once he noticed Cotton's parrot. To Gov. Swann, he said "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, Ecumenically, Grammatically." Jack got in Gov. Swann's face. To Norrington he said "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack grabbed Amelia's arm and turned to Will and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will? Nice hat." Jack started walking backwards, pulling Amelia with him.

"Jack-"Amelia began but Jack interrupted her.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that-"Jack never got to finish because they toppled over the edge. Everyone rushed forward to see them all right. Jack laughed as he swam. Amelia glared at him.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked grinning.

"I tried to warn you." Amelia said. She started sinking so Jack helped her take off the ridiculously expensive dress. It floated down to the bottom.

"This sea water isn't really helping my wound either." Jack snaked his arm around her waist and started swimming. Amelia looked in the direction they were going and saw the Black Pearl. They were thrown a rope and were heaved aboard.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack said.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs said helping the up. Cotton handed Jack his hat.

"Thank you." He said.

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours." AnaMaria said putting his coat around his shoulders. Jack pulled Amelia to the helm and looked around fondly. He noticed the crew watching him so he yelled "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." Jack hummed and took out his compass. Amelia recognized the

"And really bad eggs." Here she cut him off, grinning. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

cast of the movie shows up and waves and I waves frantically

I GOT AN IDEA FOR MY NEXT STORY SO COME BACK SOON!


End file.
